


It must be L-O-V-E

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Dari broes before hoes jadi pasangan sehidup semati....





	It must be L-O-V-E

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoffee/gifts).



> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. This story is mine. I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but some fun.
> 
> Fanwork ini terinspirasi dari Lucky I'm in Love with My Best Friend - Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat, 200% - AKMU, dan Overdose - EXO.
> 
> Ditulis dan didedikasikan untuk Chocoffee for her birthday. Wish you all the best. Also for BoKuroo shippers.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, happy reading~

  


It (was the first time we met)

Suara decit sepatu dan sorak sorai memenuhi gedung olahraga Tokyo National Gymnastic. Tribun penonton dipenuhi oleh desak lautan manusia yang terdiri dari pelbagai usia, tua, muda, remaja. Semua berbaur dalam ketegangan yang sama, dalam perhelatan di babak semi final Interhigh tingkat SMA pada cabang olahraga voli.

Suasana di dalam gedung olahraga itu tampak memanas, kedua belah tim berusaha untuk terus menambah poin angka. Dua tim yang bertanding seolah membelah penonton menjadi dua kubu. Saling bersahutan meneriakkan yel-yel dan kata-kata penyemangat agar tim kesayangan masing-masing dapat melakukan hal yang terbaik di dalam pertandingan.

Namun dalam pertandingan, adakalanya harapan harus berseberangan dengan kenyataan. Harus ada yang menang, harus ada yang malang. Seri itu bisa saja terjadi, tapi peluangnya setipis jaring net voli. Peluit panjang menjadi tanda yang mengakhiri pertandingan. Juga menjadi tanda pemisah yang begitu kontras. Antara si pemenang dan si pecundang.

Kekalahan boleh saja membuat hati dan harga diri terluka ternodai, tapi sportivitas harus tetap dijunjung tinggi. Maka kedua tim yang telah berlaga saling berlapang dada, menyambut tangan lawan untuk mengucap terimakasih dan selamat. Kedua kapten tim menjadi sorotan. Pun begitu netra emas dan hitam saling beradu pandang, senyum manis tetap terpasang.

“Kami tidak akan kalah! Lain kali kami yang akan menang!”

“Tentu, akan kutunggu! Akan kami tunggu kapan pun di lapangan! Hey hey hey!!!”

  
Must (be a time to our youth soul)

Sejalan dengan bumi yang berotasi, lalu berevolusi. Perasaan tersaingi berubah perlahan menjadi perasaan ingin berbagi. Entah apa yang mengubah definisi lawan menjadi kawan. Namun bagi keduanya, mengubah istilah itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

“Yo, Kuroo!”

Sebelah alis itu terangkat. “Oya? Bokuto! Kau sudah siap?”

“Heh! Bukannya terbalik? Kami sudah siap mengganyang kalian! Hey hey hey!!!”

“Bokuto-san, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak.”

Lalu gelegar tawa kedua tim mengudara bersamaan dengan tersinggungnya pentolan Akademi Fukurodani, yang segera memasang tampang cemberut. Rayuan dari teman-teman setimnya mampu membuat personifikasi burung hantu tanduk itu kembali berdiri dengan wajah sesumbarnya lagi. Di sisi lain, pihak Nekoma mulai terbiasa dengan keantikan ace dari alah satu sekolah unggulan di Tokyo itu.

“Kalian masuklah. Seperti biasa, karena kalian yang lebih dulu tiba, kalian bisa memilih kelas yang tersedia lebih dulu,” jelas Tetsurou sembari memimpin rombongan tim voli putra Akademi Fukurodani itu menuju ke dalam sekolah.

“Akaashi! Akaashi! Kita pilih kelas yang dekat dengan kantin saja!” tukas Koutarou cepat.

“Iya, benar juga. Kalo bisa yang dekat kamar mandi juga! Ada kan Kuroo?” timpal Yamato mengekori di belakang.

“Tenang saja. Ada kok.”

Pundak Tetsurou digelayuti, tersangkanya memamerkan cengiran. “Kau yang terbaik, Kuroo!”

Tetsurou balas menyengir. “Heh! Kau berhutang dua gari gari-kun ya?”

Koutarou mengangkat kedua jempolnya. “Beres, Bro!”

  
Be (mine?)

Kadang kewarasan keduanya patut dipertanyakan. Entah dalam kenekatan mereka, kegigihan mereka, atau dedikasi mereka. Atau juga atas perasaan aneh yang telah lama menghantui tidur lelap mereka?

Sesungguhnya keduanya juga mempertanyakan hal itu pada diri masing-masing. Apa-apaan dengan keinginan bertemu yang semakin meningkat? Apa-apaan dengan rasa geli ketika bertemu? Apa-apaan dengan debar jantung yang heboh saat tak sengaja bersentuhan? Jangan-jangan mereka memang sudah gila?

Satu pesan dilayangkan pada nomor kontak atas nama Kuroo Tetsurou. Pengirimnya tentu saja Koutarou, yang sudah panas dingin bak terkena malaria. Malarianya beda tapi.

[Kuroo T. Bro] 19:40  
Kuroo, besok kalian selesai latihan jam berapa?

Koutarou menunggu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Pelbagai kemungkinan berhasil dirangkaikannya, meski ia ragu. Tapi kalau boleh ia berharap, rasanya kedekatan mereka selama ini seharusnya memang ada sesuatunya. Tapi … ia ragu. Takut perasaan ini tak berbalas. Lagian mereka sama-sama lelaki tulen. Tapi (lagi) kegelisahan ini tidak bisa lagi ditolerir. Koutarou bisa mati berdiri saking penasarannya. Biarlah terjadi apa yang harus terjadi. Lebih baik ia tahu daripada menyimpan ragu lalu esok lusanya menyesal. Bila ia harus sakit hati, sakit hatilah saja sekalian. Paling-paling waktu yang akan memberinya pertolongan, membebat luka yang pernah tercipta.

Balasan seolah menjawab permohonan Koutarou.

\--------- 19:56  
Seperti biasa kok. Jam 6 sudah selesai. Kenapa?

Jemari kokoh dengan gesit mengetik.

\-------- 19:56  
Ketemu yuk! Kau masih utang gari gari-kun, lho?!

Jeda yang cukup lama, kembali membuat jantung Koutarou bekerja ekstra. Degupannya ribut sekali.

\--------- 20:01  
Nagih nih ceritanya? Ok. Di tempat biasa? Selesai latihan segera kususul.

Koutarou berteriak girang sampai melompat di atas ranjang kamarnya. Ibunya mengingatkan agar ia tidak berisik dan menganggu tetangga dari luar kamar. Koutarou mengiyakan tanpa peduli omelan panjang sang ibu.  
Satu balasan diketik cepat.

\--------- 20:02  
Beres, Bro!!

Malam itu Koutarou tidur nyenyak. Hingga pagi tiba, ia ikut menyonsongnya layaknya burung-burung yang senantiasa berkicau dari pucuk pohon apel tua di halaman samping. Koutarou menyambut pagi seperti anak kecil yang kelebihan asupan gula.

Keantikannya tak hanya sampai di situ. Di sekolah ia begitu riang, sampai-sampai membuat satu tim speechless. Iya sih dia biangnya rebut, si anak bawang yang kelebihan energi, tapi semangat Koutarou hari ini memang berbeda. Bahkan teguran pedas dari sang kantoku hanya seperti angin lalu di telinganya.

“Akaashi, kau yakin kau tidak memberikan Bokuto minuman energi dengan dosis yang kelebihan bukan?”

Keiji bergeleng. “Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Sarukui-san. Bokuto-san yang biasa saja membuat energiku cepat habis. Apalagi yang seperti sekarang ini. Tapi bagus kan? Permainan tim menjadi lebih baik.”

Tidak ada yang membantah pernyataan Keiji barusan.

Mengabaikan keadaan luar biasa yang tengah terjadi di ruang olahraga, Koutarou merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tentu saja, latihan hari ini terasa super. Dan Bokuto Koutarou yang sedang bersemangat seperti ini membuat teman-teman satu timnya juga tertular semangatnya. Di akhir latihan, pelatih memberikan pujian atas kerja keras semua anggota.

“Bokuto-san….”

Koutarou yang baru selesai mandi menolehkan kepala. “Ya, Akaashi?”

“Mau kencan sama Kuroo-san?”

Seketika botol sampo dan sabun terlepas dari genggaman. “A-A-A-itu … ano … bu-bukan! Bukan kencan! Sama sekali bukan!” tapi elakan itu tak mempan pada Keiji yang menatapnya datar penuh selidik. Koutarou memainkan matanya. “Ehehehe … ng, anu … ya … be-begitulah. Be-belum bisa dibilang kencan sih. Aku belum bilang apa-apa padanya,” tuturnya jujur sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang basah.

Keiji tersenyum. “Oh, pantas saja. Kudoakan yang terbaik untukmu, Bokuto-san.”

Koutarou menarik Keiji ke dalam pelukan. Adik kelas merangkap adik kesayangannya itu direngkuh erat. “Terima kasih, Akaashi!”

Keiji mengangguk dalam pelukan. “Semoga berhasil, Bokuto-san!”

Koutarou melepas pelukan. Rambut basahnya berayun ketika ia mengangguk penuh antusias. “Iya. Semoga saja ia mau menerimaku. Ngomong-ngomong, Akaashi … kau tahu darimana? Selama ini kan aku hanya cerita ada seseorang yang kusuka tanpa menyebutkan namanya.”

Ujung bibir Keiji kembali terangkat membentuk senyuman. “Kenma yang memberitahukan padaku, Bokuto-san.”

“Ah! Dasar! Kalian ini ya?!”

Keiji hanya mengangkat bahu, sambil kembali merapikan dasinya. Koutarou dengan cepat berganti baju. Mengancing retsleting celananya dan memasang dasi. Ia berkaca sebentar untuk merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Dari refleksi cermin, ia dapat melihat Keiji melambaikan tangan hendak duluan. Koutarou buru-buru memutar badan.

“Akaashi! Tunggu!”

Keiji berbalik. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. “Ya? Bokuto-san?”

Garis merah jambu pun menodai wajah tampan beraura maskulin Koutarou. “Temani aku ke Nekoma ya?”

Anggukkan afirmasi membuat Koutarou menyambar blazer dan tasnya segera secepat kilat lalu mengekori Keiji yang telah terlebih dulu mencapai pintu klub. Dalam hatinya berteriak, Kuroo, jadilah pacarku!

L (like every day, every time)

Tetsurou membunuh waktu dengan bermain Sudoku. Di sampingnya, Kenma juga tengah berkutat dengan monster pada konsol game portable-nya. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu sejak mereka tiba di area pertokoan yang berada dekat dengan sekolah. Tempat hang out favorit keempatnya sejak pelatihan musim panas bersama dihelat secara bergiliran dan mengakrabkan keempatnya.

Tetsurou dan Kenma memilih untuk menunggu di depan konbini. Di sana ada meja dan kursi yang memang disediakan untuk pengunjung yang ingin bersantai, beristirahat setelah berbelanja atau sekadar menghabiskan makanan dan minuman yang pelanggan pesan dari konbini. Jarak dari Nekoma ke Fukurodani memang berjauhan, wajar bila Koutarou belum tiba. Tetsurou berusaha memaklumi keadaan itu. Kenma melirik pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

“Kenapa Kenma?”

Kenma menurunkan konsol game miliknya dan menoleh. “Aku sepertinya lupa bilang.”

Tetsurou mengerutkan keningnya. “Apa?”

“Akaashi juga ikut,” tandasnya lalu kembali memaku atensi pada layar persegi di tangannya.

“O-Oh begitu.”

Tanpa Tetsurou ketahui, sirat jahil berbinar pada netra cokelat Kenma. Senyum usil dikulum agar tetap tersembunyi. Jarang-jarang Kenma bisa mengerjai Tetsurou. Biasanya. selalu ia yang menjadi korban keusilan pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Kini ia menikmati raut gelisah samar-samar yang menggantung di wajah Tetsurou. Ah—boss monster menyerangnya!

Tetsurou menikmati embusan angin sore yang membelai rambut jabriknya. Netra hitamnya mengawasi pergerakan awan-awan yang mengiringi sang surya menjemput senja. Pendar merah jingga menyepuh putih sang awan, sejenak horizon tertumpah megahnya panggung penutupan hari. Menurunkan tirai merah untuk menyembunyikan sang pemain utama ke balik langit, menunggu pergantian pemain utama pada babak pertunjukan malam. Tanpa sadar degupan jantungnya tak lagi bergemuruh. Lebih tenang, lebih rileks. Senyum tipis menyungging.

Seperti biasanya, setiap harinya. Tetsurou merasa ia teramat bersyukur bahwa ia masih hidup untuk menikmati kemegahan alam yang selalu membuatnya terpesona. Sama seperti satu sosok yang selalu membuatnya takjub. Meski tak menunjukkannya terang-terangan, tapi Tetsurou menyembunyikan hasrat hati yang amat dalam padanya. Sepercik asa kian bertumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Tetsurou berhati-hati untuk tak termakan oleh kehampaan besar yang senantiasa mengiringi sang asa.

Hanya saja, Tetsurou merasa harus tahu menempatkan dirinya di antara asa dan hampa yang berada di depannya. Terlebih bilamana ia—yang dinanti—tengah menunjukkan senyum gemilang yang lebar sambil berseru dari seberang jalan.

“Kuroo! Kenma!”

  
O (on the park that afternoon)

“Heh, lama sekali.”

Koutarou menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa, berusaha menutupi kegugupan yang menderanya. “Jarak ke sini kan tidak dekat, Bro!”

Keiji menganggukkan kepala. “Halo, Kuroo-san. Kenma.”

“Yo! Doumo, Akaashi! Hisashiburi!” jawab Tetsurou sambil mengangkat tangannya.

“Doumo,” balas Kenma lalu memasukkan konsol game ke dalam saku jaketnya.

“Maaf, aku tidak memberi tahu sebelumnya kalau aku akan ikut serta.”

“Ah, santai saja, Akaashi. Kemna sudah memberi tahuku, kok. Ya kan, Kenma?”

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala pelan.

“Ngomong-ngomong, aku haus nih!” seloroh Koutarou sambil berdeham-deham.

“Ah, ya sudah beli sesuatu dulu yuk di dalam!” ajak Tetsurou.

“Yeeiii!!! Kau yang terbaik, Kuroo!”

Ketika duo kapten itu telah mendahului mereka ke dalam konbini, Keiji mengambil tempat di sebelah Kenma.

“Sudah level berapa?”

Kenma sengaja memepetkan diri pada Keiji, menggenggam tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. “Level terakhir. Tadi sedang menghadapi boss, tapi aku salah langkah.”

Keiji tersenyum. “Kau pasti menang.” Mereka berbelok ke arah barisan mesin vending.

Kenma mengangguk. “Keiji mau minum apa?”

Keiji menarik Kenma menuju ke salah satu vending yang memajang aneka olahan teh. “Oolong. Kenma?”

“Aku cokelat panas.”

Bunyi botol jatuh membuat Keiji memutus kontak mata dengan Kenma dan mengambil botol tehnya. Mereka kemudian menuju konter minuman untuk membeli cokelat panas milik Kenma. Sementara di pojok konbini, pada stan makanan beku, terdengar celotehan dua pemuda heboh yang berdebat mengenai rasa gari gari-kun yang akan mereka beli.

“Dua lho! Kau hutang dua buah gari gari-kun!”

“Ya sudah cepat! Nanti esnya meleleh kan tidak enak! Ambil yang vanilla saja, kan enak yang itu.”

“Bosan. Mau yang jeruk.”

“Kan yang jeruk habis, tadi sudah diberi tahu sama Onii-san kan?!”

“Ya sudah stroberi sama persik deh!” Koutarou mengambil dua bungkus gari gari-kun berperisa persik dan stroberi. Tapi tangannya menyentuh bungkus lain berperisa melon. “Wah! Ada rasa melon! Mau coba yang ini ah!”

“Ya sudah ambil saja, tapi aku cuma akan bayar dua saja.”

“Heeeee?! Mana bisa begitu?!”

Kening Tetsurou berkerut. Bibirnya mencibir. “Bisa saja! Kan aku hutangnya cuma dua lho, dua!” ulang Tetsurou sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke wajah Koutarou yang tampaknya tidak terima.

“Ta-Tapi! Aku maunya tiga!’

“Hei! Mana bisa begitu?!”

“Bisa saja! Ya Kuroo…,” tawarnya dengan muka anak burung hantu memelas. Dua bola mata besarnya menatap sayu penuh binar-binar permohonan yang membuat sudut bibir Tetsurou berkedut.

‘Yang benar saja!!!’ jerit Tetsurou di dalam hati. Namun Koutarou benar-benar tak menyerah. Membuat Tetsurou akhirnya menghela napas, kalah. “Baiklah, baiklah. Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati kali ini.” Lalu berbalik pergi menuju ke arah kasir.

Koutarou melonjak girang sambil berseru, “Sankyuu, Kuroo!”  
  
Setelah membayar makanan dan minuman yang mereka ambil keempatnya berjalan menuju ke arah taman yang tak jauh dari konbini tersebut. Inisiatif dari Keiji yang terlebih dulu menculik Kenma dari hadapan Tetsurou. Koutarou melemparkan tanya yang dijawab lewat delikan datar Keiji yang seakan berkata—ikut saja, Bokuto-san. Otomatis membuat Koutarou bungkam dan mengekor di belakang pasangan kalem itu.

“Ngomong-ngomong, tumben minta bertemu. Ada masalah dengan klub?” tanya Tetsurou sembari menyesap gari gari-kun miliknya.

Koutarou nyaris tersedak, buru-buru menghabiskan satu stik gari gari-kun dengan beringas sebelum menenggak air mineral yang juga dibelinya. “Ng, yah … begitulah,” ujarnya cepat-cepat sambil memalingkan wajah. Di hadapan mereka sosok Keiji dan Kenma sudah berada dalam dunia mereka sendiri ketika keduanya menemukan bangku kosong di samping kolam air mancur, lalu menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Jujur saja, Koutarou iri.

“Na-Nah, Bro … di situ ada bangku kosong, kita duduk di sana ya?!” ajaknya sambil menarik ujung tali tas yang tersampir di bahu Tetsurou.

“E-eh?”

Rasanya hendak mengumpati sosok dungu di hadapannya itu. Si bodoh itu tidak tahu bahwa saat ini Tetsurou tengah mati-matian mengendalikan diri agar tidak memukuli tersangka penyebab gaduhnya suara detak jantung yang bersembunyi di rongga dadanya. “Eits, sabar, Bokuto! Pelan-pelan! Tasku nanti rusak, oii!!!”

“Hehehhe, gomen gomen…. Eh kita duduk di sini ya?”

Tetsurou menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, seperti ada kesal yang tergelitik akibat tingkah Koutarou barusan. Tapi ia mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Tidak tahu juga bahwasanya yang bersangkutan sebenarnya sudah salah tingkah sejak dari dalam konbini, Keiji mendorongnya untuk tetap dekat-dekat dengan Tetsurou.

‘Bokuto-san yang minta ditemani bukan? Sesampainya di sini tentu bukan aku yang harus menyatakan perasaan, kekasihku sudah di sini. Sana bicara pada Kuroo-san, beranikan dirimu, Bokuto-san!’

Adalah ucapan Keiji dua puluh menit yang lalu, yang masih teriang di telinga Koutarou. Maka setelah Tetsurou duduk di sebelahnya, Koutarou meremas lututnya.

“Nee, Kuroo! Bebeknya lucu ya?” katanya sambil menunjuk bebek-bebek yang berada di kolam seberang sana. Jarak kedua kolam cukup jauh, membuat Tetsurou mengernyit karena jelas-jelas yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang ini, yang lebih dekat adalah kolam air mancur. Bebek-bebek yang ditunjuk Koutarou tengah berenang bermandikan cahaya senja. Bagai titik hitam yang ditimpa cahaya merah, nyaris tidak terlihat dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang sebetulnya.

Es stik di tangan digigit pelan. “Kamu ngelindur, Bro?”

“Ah, bukan begitu sih. Tapi … yah, kau tahu kan? Aku baru tahu kolam bebeknya sudah selesai di bangun. Luas ya?”

Mengesampingkan pernyataan Koutarou yang sedikit tidak sinkron, Tetsurou menganggukkan kepala. “Iya sih. Baru selesai minggu kemarin. Tapi mereka membuatkan kandang bebek di sebelah sana. Jadi setelah senja, bebek-bebek itu masuk ke kandang. Petugas taman yang merawat mereka bersama komunitas pecinta hewan.” Tetsurou membeberkan fakta yang diketahuinya karena iseng bertanya pada tetangganya yang kebetulan bekerja sebagai petugas taman.

“Oya? Keren juga ya.”

Hingga gari gari-kun habis disantap situasi di antara keduanya mendadak hening. Hanya gemerisik air mancur dan samar-samar pekik suara bebek yang mengisi kesenyapan yang terentang. Getar ponsel pada saku membuat Koutarou tersentak. Tahu benar, bahwa itu pasti sinyal dari adik kelas kesayangan. Diberanikannya melirik ke arah bangku taman tempat Kenma mengajari Keiji suatu jurus untuk menyerang monster. Delik tajam terasa menghujam hingga ke tulang sumsum saat kedua mata mereka bersirobok. Koutarou mengkeret pada posisinya. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk melirik Tetsurou yang tampak terpesona pada garis horizon yang kini menggelap.

Mentari sudah bersembunyi pada peraduannya, menyisakan garis ungu kemerahan yang membias pada langit yang berubah kelam. Angina mulai berembus semakin kencang. Lampu-lampu taman mulai dinyalakan. Satu dua orang mulai beranjak meninggalkan taman. Koutarou tahu ia mulai kehabisan waktu, tapi ia tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Lidahnya kelu, tenggorokannya tercekat. Seolah gari gari-kun yang barusan disantapnya mengunci semua daya upayanya untuk menghaturkan perasaannya.

“Oh, sudah malam,” celetuk Tetsurou sambil memeriksa layar ponselnya. Ia menoleh menatap Koutarou yang tergugu. Satu senyum memabukkan dilempar. “Sepertinya menghabiskan waktu sambil menikmati terbenamnya matahari tidak buruk juga ya, Bro?” Tetsurou mengemasi bawaannya, menenggak habis air mineral dari botol dan mengumpulkannya jadi satu dengan sampah lain untuk di buang di keranjang nanti.

“Kau … mau ke mana?” gumam Koutarou. Netra emasnya menatap tak rela.

Tetsurou menaikkan sebelah alis. “Pulang, tentu saja. Sudah malam, Bokuto. Kau juga harus istirahat kan? Besok bukan hari Minggu.”

Tetsurou hendak beranjak dari duduknya ketika sebelah tangannya ditarik Koutarou. “Tu-tunggu! A-Aku masih … masih ada perlu denganmu.”

Tetsurou sebenarnya ingin marah. Bilangnya ada urusan penting yang mau dibicarakan dengannya, tapi sudah berapa waktu yang terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk duduk diam dan termenung mengagumi senja dan mendengarkan bebek-bebek ribut bernyanyi riang? Tapi menatap sahabat sejatinya yang dirundung ekspresi penuh dilemma bak tengah menderita konstipasi berkepanjangan, Tetsurou luluh juga. Mengurungkan niat untuk melangkah pulang, Tetsurou duduk kembali di samping Koutarou.

Satu hal yang baru saja Tetsurou sadari. Tangan seorang Bokuto Koutarou begitu hangat. Tetsurou tak berkeberatan menggenggamnya lama-lama. Yah seandainya saja Bokuto Koutarou memang miliknya. Eehh? Tetsurou keceplosan. Untung inner-nya yang blak-blakan di dalam kepala, bukan bibirnya. Ia berdeham keras-keras.

“Jadi … urusan apa yang harus kaubicarakan denganku sampai tidak terkatakan? Sulit ya? Kau mau pinjam uang?”

Koutarou nyaris saja mendecih. Duuuh, orang ini tidak tahu apa betapa sultnya Koutarou bernapas sekarang? Jantungnya sudah berdegup-degup tak karuan. Lagi. Ah sial! Umpatnya dalam hati.

“Tunggu sebentar, Bro! Ini tak segampang pinjam uang. Kalau pinjam uang sih aku sudah nodong dompetmu dari awal. Ini lagi … errrrr, cari kata-kata yang tepat?”

“Lah, kamu yang mau ngomong kok bingung. Kalau kamu tanya aku, aku tanya sama siapa? Masa sama bebek di kandang?”

Lalu keduanya tergelak bersamaan. Sebelum keheningan menghampiri lagi

“Hei, Kuroo….” Genggaman tangan mengerat.

“Apa, Bro?”

Tak jua menemu frasa, Koutarou berakhir menggaruk lagi kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak kenapa-kenapa. “A-Ano….”

Tetsurou gemas sebenarnya. Cengiran jahil akhirnya terkembang. “Ano apa? Rambutmu jadi sarang kutu? Mau dicat warna biru?”

Koutarou melepas tangan mereka, semakin gusar mengacak rambutnya. “Bukaaan!” helaan napas putus asa terlontar. “Diam dulu sebentar, Bro! Jantungku tak kuat ini….”

“Terus apaan? Dari tadi juga sudah diam melulu. Jantungmu memang kenapa, Bokuto? Kau mendadak gagal jantung? Mau berhenti main voli karena kau harus operasi jantung? Apa?” Kesal, Tetsurou meluapkan sebagian dari kejengkelannya.

Netra emas Koutarou seolah berputar-putar secara imajiner, dengan uap panas mengepul di atas kepalanya. Seluruh wajahnya memerah parah. Bunyi ting! Menandakan tingkat kematangan yang pas dan Bokuto Koutarou memuntahkan luapan emosinya. “GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAKUSUKAKAMUBRO!!!”

Sebelah alis terangkat. Kuroo Tetsurou mencoba mencerna teriakan tak jelas yang barusan terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya. Dia ngomong apa tadi?

“Haah? Kamu ngomong apaan sih, Bro? kalau bicara itu yang jelas! Jangan kumur-kumur!”

Urat pada pelipis Koutarou mendadak menyembul membentuk perempat siku yang berkedut. Koutarou meremas kedua lututnya, kembali melepas jerit frustrasi. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH LAMAAAAAAA!!!”

Koutarou menarik tubuh Tetsurou, menangkup sebelah pipi Tetsuou dengan cepat, lalu meraup bibir tipis yang selalu menggoda sejak ia menyadari perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya bukan sekadar rasa sayang antar sahabat. Melainkan mengembangkan perasaan lain yang kini bersemi di antara harapan dan ketakutan. Namun Koutarou mengesampingkan rasa takutnya, ia harus mengambil risiko bila ingin tahu hasilnya. Jadi inilah dia, mengutarakan segenap rasa di hati lewat ciuman pada bibir Tetsurou

Sejujurnya Koutarou tak mengerti. Benarkah bibir seorang pemuda tukang kompor eh maksudnya motivator berkedok provokator seperti Kuroo Tetsurou, bisa sekenyal marshmallow? Koutarou gemas. Namun segera tersadar. Jangan-jangan Tetsurou justru jijik pada perasaan dan tindakannya. Oh, tidak. Koutarou melepas ciumannya. Wajahnya yang tadi merona hebat seolah terpanggang matang, kini berubah sepucat kertas bekas yang terabaikan di gudang.

Butuh sekian menit untuk menyadarkan Tetsurou pada apa yang terjadi. Tadi itu sungguh membuat jantungnya seolah lepas dari tempatnya. Iya, tahu, lebay sekali rasanya. Tapi Tetsurou tak tahu perumpamaan apa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang ini. Dicium oleh seseorang yang selama ini Tetsurou menggantung harap, ia merasa terbang ke atas awan.

“Go-Gomen, Bro! Ta-Tapi … a-aku eerrrr, aku bingung mau bagaimana lagi me-mengatakannya. Ano … i-itu—”

Tetsurou balik menyerang bibir Koutarou, keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan. Terjatuh dari kursi dengan tubuh Tetsurou menengkurap di atas tubuh Koutarou. Bibir kembali bertaut. Sisa manis gari gari-kun tercecap, kenyal marshmallow kembali membuat keduanya melupakan sekitar.

Tetsurou bangkit, menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang memenjarakan Koutarou. Koutarou tak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang dipasang Tetsurou di atasnya.

“Bodoh! Kelamaan tahu?! Harusnya kau tak perlu berbelat-belit seperti lagi kena sembelit! Aho!”

Koutarou melongo. Menatap tak percaya pada pemuda di atasnya. Lalu sesuatu tampaknya telah mengeratkan baut di kepalanya hingga kini wajahnya kembali memerah layaknya kepiting bakar. Paham bahwa Tetsurou menyambut perasaannya. Ia segera bangkit dan memeluk Tetsurou erat-erat. Ia tertawa amat kencang.

“I LOVE YOU, BRO!!!”

Tetsurou mengalih pandang, lalu memilih menyerah dalam pelukan Koutarou, balas mengeratkan dekapan. “Ya ya ya … I love you too.” Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah ikut memerah. Untung saja hari sudah gelap dan mereka sekarang sedang tak berhadapan.

Satu yang pasti, tak ada yang disesalkan.

V (vividly remains the life they’re living on)

Rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Musim datang silih berganti. Usia-usia semakin bertambah. Bumi kian berubah. Sudah tiga tahun mereka tinggal bersama sejak kelulusan di jenjang SMA. Tetsurou tengah menjalani kesibukan mahasiswa tingkat akhir, mengurus tugas akhir dan tetek bengek lainnya. Terima kasih untuk otak briliannya, Tetsurou hanya perlu menempuh dua setengah tahun untuk menyelesaikan seluruh mata kuliah yang diperlukannya. Dan setengah tahun selanjutnya dipergunakannya untuk membuat penelitian guna tugas akhir sebagai tanggung jawabnya sebelum dapat meraih gelar sarjana biologi murni yang selalu diimpikannya.

Di sisi lain, Koutarou juga berjuang di tahun ketiga sebagai pemain professional dengan bergabung dengan tim nasional voli Jepang. Berkutat dengan voli yang sudah semenjak lama menjadi cintanya, sebelum akhirnya mempertemukannya dengan Kuroo Tetsurou cinta sehidup sematinya.

Mungkin keduanya patut bersyukur, karena keluarga masing-masing sudah berpikiran terbuka dan menyetujui hubungan keduanya. Baik Tetsurou dan Koutarou, amat bahagia ketika keluarga mereka mendukung rencana keduanya untuk tinggal bersama. Keduanya menyewa apartemen murah di pinggiran Tokyo yang murah tapi letaknya cukup strategis. Tak begitu jauh dari universitas tempat Tetsurou menimba ilmu, maupun gym tempat Koutarou mengasah bakatnya.

Koutarou baru saja pulang dari latihan. Setelah menaruh sepatu pada rak di genkan, ia segera menuju ke dapur. Hendak minum.

“Tadaima!! Kuroo!!!” jeritnya heboh.

Terdengar suara pintu bergeser. Rambut jabrik menyembul dari balik pintu dapur diikuti ekspresi jenaka sang kekasih yang masih mengenakan kacamatanya. “Okaeri, Bokuto! Bagaimana latihannya?”

Koutarou menenggak segelas air. “Seperti biasa. Melelahkan tapi setara dengan hasilnya. Minggu depan kami berlatih tanding dengan timnas Korea Selatan.”

Tetsurou melepas kacamata dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan. Lalu beranjak mengambil kotak tisu. Membantu Koutarou menyeka keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya.

“Jangan bilang kalau kau lari dari depan hingga ke sini….”

Cengiran tanpa dosa melebar. “Ehehehe, soalnya aku sedang bersemangat!”

“Dasar. Mandi dulu sana. Mau langsung makan? Akan kupanaskan dulu makanannya.”

Koutarou mencuri ciuman. “Kau masak apa untuk makan malam?”

Tetsurou membalas ciuman ringan itu, lalu beralih ke kulkas, mengeluarkan panci kecil berisi kare. “Kare. Dan salad telur.”

Bunyi gemuruh yang berasal dari perut Koutarou membuat keduanya tergelak.

“Ooops. Sepertinya ada yang mengamuk minta diisi.”

“Sudah sana mandi dulu!” usir Tetsurou sambil melambai tangan dengan gestur mengusir ke arah Koutarou.

Koutarou mengerucutkan bibir, tapi menuruti perkataan Tetsurou. “Baiklah, baiklah.” Lalu segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

Tetsurou menaruh panci kare ke atas kompor untuk memanaskannya. Di sampingnya ia menjerang air di panci lain dan merebus beberapa butir telur. Tetsurou menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat salad dan mulai meraciknya.

Koutarou segera menuju dapur setelah selesai berganti baju. Wangi kare yang menguar membuat perutnya kembali berbunyi. Tetsurou terkikik geli sambil menyiapkan peralatan makan.

"Kau sudah lapar sekali ya?"

Koutarou menarik kursi dan duduk. Tangannya menepuk perut. "Aku akan makan yang banyaaaaakk!!!"

Tetsurou terbahak. "Hai hai ... douzo!" ujarnya sambil meletakkan sepiring kare ke hadapan Koutarou.

Koutarou menunggu hingga Tetsurou duduk di kursi. Keduanya melipat tangan. "Itadakimasu!"

"Wooow! Enak!" seru Koutarou. “Aku mau tambah!” lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan piring yang nyaris kosong. Jangan tanyakan ke mana satu piring kare tadi menghilang, sebab seperti ujar Tetsurou kapan lalu, memang ada blackhole yang berdiam di sana sehingga dalam sekejap kau tahu hidangan satu meja sudah berpindah ke dalam perut sang personifikasi burung hantu tanduk itu.

“Kubilang kan?” tandas Tetsurou bangga. Dituangkannya lagi nasi dan kare untuk Koutarou.

“Nee, Kuroo….” Koutarou menatap langit-langit dapur apartemen yang mereka sewa berdua. Sendok berlumpur saus kare terdiam di udara dengan gagangnya digenggam santai. Sejenak nasi kare favorit terlupakan.

Tetsurou berhenti sejenak. Mengunyah lambat untuk memerhatikan apa yang ingin disampaikan Koutarou.

“Aku merasa bahagia….”

“Eh?”

“Ah, tidak. Mari makaaan!!!” lalu sekejap mata Koutarou sudah menadahkan piring pada Tetsurou. Minta tambah.

Kernyit dalam menjejak di kening Tetsurou. Namun ia tak ingin mengganggu acara makan malam mereka, terlebih selera makan Koutarou sedang baik-baiknya (selalu seperti ini, sebenarnya). Mungkin setelah makan mereka bisa bicara.

Hanya saja, sampai keduanya menaiki petiduran mereka pun, Koutarou tidak berbicara apa pun lagi. Terasa ganjil saat Koutarou mengungkapkan perasaannya tapi dengan ekspresi sendu. Ditatapnya orang yang selama ini selalu menjadi pusat afeksi dan atensinya itu. Netra emas Koutarou sudah terpejam, deru napasnya pun sudah lebih teratur. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu kelelahan, batinnya. Mengesampingkan hal yang masih mengganjal dalam pikirannya itu, Tetsurou menarik selimut dan mematikan lampu.

“Oyasumi,” bisiknya pelan. Lalu menutup matanya.

Hening. Tak ada lagi suara lain di kamar mereka. Kecuali samar-samar raungan sirene mobil polisi dari kejauhan atau lolongan anjing. Juga desah napas keduanya dan jarum jam yang berdetak.

Hingga….

“GYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! AKU KEPIKIRAAAN!!!” lolong Koutarou putus asa.

Tetsurou tersentak bangun, lalu menyalakan lampu. Ia menggosok matanya dan menguap lebar. “Kenapa lagi, Bokuto?”

Koutarou mendadak mencengkeram pundak Tetsurou dengan kedua tangannya. Sontak membuat Tetsurou membelalakan mata. “Eh?”

“AKUUUUUU … ng, aku … kepikiran soal hubungan kita.”

“Ya, terus?”

“Ya, terus aku jadi susah tidur, Bro!”

Entah kenapa, ada bagian dari Tetsurou yang tercubit. “Maksudnya?”

Koutarou menatap lurus pada Tetsurou. “Kau tahu berapa lama kita sudah pacaran?”

Tetsurou memiringkan kepalanya lalu balik menatap Koutaoru. “Empat tahun sampai Agustus depan.”

Koutarou melepaskan cengkeraman lalu bersedekap sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. “Hm hm hm. Terus, makanan kesukaanku apa?”

Kernyit dalam kembali membuat kedua alis Tetsurou bertaut. Apa-apaan kuis soal hubungan di tengah malam begini? tanyanya dalam hati. “Semuanya—dan yakiniku yang paling favorit, beef yakiniku.”

“Yang kusukai selain kamu?”

“Voli.”

“Tanggal ulang tahunku?”

“20 September.”

“Spesialisasiku dalam bermain voli?”

“Cross spike dan straight spike.”

“Alasan aku memilih nomor 4 sebagai nomor punggungku?”

Tetsurou terdiam sejenak. “Karena … sudah seharusnya seorang ace mengenakan nomor punggung 4 kan? Yang lebih penting kau sangat membanggakan statusmu sebagai ace.”

Koutarou mengangguk. Lalu menatap tajam Tetsurou. “Lalu … panggilan kesayanganmu padaku apa?”

Tetsurou tersenyum lebar. “My Bro! Bokuto!”

Di sini air muka Koutarou berubah datar. Tetsurou berjengit. Mungkinkah ia salah memberi jawab? Bukannya memang selama ini ia selalu memanggil Koutarou seperti itu, begitu juga sebaliknya?

“Bokuto?”

Koutarou mendesah. Aura suram pun menguar. Lebih suram dari karakter pendukung berambut abu-abu penggila light novel di fandom sebelah. Tetsurou menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, lalu ikut mendesah juga. Apa yang ia takutkan terjadi juga, Bokuto Koutarou masuk mode dejected.

“Pa-Padahal kita sudah pacaran empat tahun, Kuroo…,” rajuknya berlebhan.

Tetsurou mendekati Koutarou, memeluknya dan menepuk punggung kekasihnya itu dengan penuh sayang. Yang bersangkutan masih sibuk bergumam sendiri.

“Padahalakupengenkitajugasepertipasanganlain—”

“Eh?”

“—salingmemanggilnamakitamasing-masing.”

Tetsurou melepas pelukan, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Koutarou. Membawanya mendongak kepadanya. Kedua netra berbeda warna mereka bersitatap.

“Bo-ku-to Kou-ta-rou,” eja Tetsurou dengan penuh penekanan, “apa yang kauinginkan? Katakan dengan jelas.”

“T-Te-Tetsurou … aku ingin memanggilmu Tetsurou.”

“Pfffftttttt….”

Entah kenapa Tetsurou tergelak. Kencang sekali. Bahunya sampai berguncang dan tangannya sendiri menepuk-nepuk keras pahanya sendiri. Seperti ada bulu-bulu domba lembut nan fluffy yang mendadak tumbuh di kepala Koutarou. Menggantikan rambut ala sapu ijuk terbalik yang .sekarang sedang rebah akibat ditabrak tsunami saat mandi.

“Oi!!!”

Tetsurou menutup mulutnya. “Gomen, gomen … tapi ini benar-benar tak dapat kubayangkan sebelumnya.”

Koutarou semakin memajukan bibirnya. Sebal. Tapi … sebuah kecupan di pipi mengusir aura suram yang sejak tadi berada di sekelilingnya dan membuatnya menoleh ke samping. Tetsurou tengah menggaruk kepalanya. Terlihat salah tingkah.

“Boleh kok.” Tetsurou memalingkan wajah. “Kalau bisa, aku juga akan memanggilmu ‘Koutarou’ mulai sekarang.”

Koutarou melempar dirinya pada Tetsurou, mereka pun jatuh terjengkang dari atas ranjang karenanya. Koutarou membawa Tetsurou bergulingan di lantai berkarpet. Saking terkejutnya Tetsurou kehilangan suaranya.

“I love you, Bro—ng, Tetsurou!”

“Bodoh! Aku juga, Koutarou!”

  
E (Eternal promise has now begun)

“Kurasa kita tidak bisa melakukan ini,” keluh Koutarou sambil membaca ulang draft kasar mengenai janji penikahan yang mereka tulis.

Tetsurou terkekeh. “Lalu maumu seperti apa?”

“Kenapa harus ribet seperti ini sih? Setia baik sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan, bla bla bla bla…. Kenapa tidak dibuat simpel saja? Aku kan tidak akan mengkhianatimu, Tetsu. Kau percaya padaku kan?”

Tetsurou melepas kacamatanya. “Tentu aku percaya, tapi kan ini memang sudah aturannya. Kau tak hanya berjanji padaku. Melainkan kepada Kami-sama dan juga keluarga kita. Bahwa kau sungguh-sungguh bersedia bersama denganku hingga akhir hayat.”

Telunjuk dan jempol kedua tangan saling beradu. “Iya juga sih. Tapi aku ingin sesuatu yang mudah diucapkan. Kalau terlalu ribet seperti ini, aku bisa lupa. Bukannya tidak berusaha, tapi aku takut … saking gugupnya aku malah melupakannya.”

“Kau ini benar-benar ingin menikah denganku tidak sih?!”

“Apa maksudmu, Tetsu?!”

“Habisnya kau lebih takut lupa mengucapkan sebaris kata-kata, ketimbang hidup bersamaku. Kau di sana bersamaku kan? Apa yang kautakutkan?!”

“Aku takut semuanya gagal dan aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu! Kalau—kalau kau dibawa kabur dari sana gara-gara aku tidak fasih mengucap janji bagaimana? Kalau … kau tak ada, aku harus bagaimana?”

Tetsurou memijat keningnya. Antara ingin menangis dan ingin tertawa mendengar pengakuan Koutarou. “Aku heran kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu.”

“Oya? Aku kan ganteng.”

“Bwahahaha. Lagakmu!”

“Akui saja, Tetsu!”

“Sial, kau benar!”

Dan mereka tergelak bersama. Koutarou memeluk Tetsurou dari samping. “Kau tidak keberatan dengan aku yang seperti ini kan?”

Senyum jahil melebar di wajah Tetsurou. “Bagaimana ya? Aku keberatan kalau kau tinggalkan sih … sebenarnya.”

“Kalau begitu kita sepakat?”

“Sepakat apanya?”

“Tinggal bersama, membangun keluarga, hingga hari tua kau dan aku kembali ke haribaan-Nya?”

“Tunggu kucatat dulu, yang tadi itu bagus!” Tetsurou segera memasang kacamatanya kembali, menarik pena dan mencatat secepat kilat di atas kertas.

“Oi! Lagi serius ini!” Koutarou menusuk-nusuk pipi Tetsurou dengan telunjuknya. Tidak terima diabaikan.

“Oya?” tanggapnya sambil terus menulis.

“Berhenti dulu, oi!”

“Sebentar, nanti aku lupa. Kau yang bilang janjinya mau yang sederhana bukan?”

“Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkan itu, Tetsu! Aku ingin kau!” Koutarou bertindak. Memeluk erat Tetsurou yang masih sibuk menulis.

Tetsurou menahan wajah Koutarou dengan sebelah tangan. Masih tak ingin melewatkan saat-saat otaknya bekerja dengan lancar. “Se-bentaaarr Koutarou!”

“Tidaaak mau, Tetsurou!”

“Kalau begitu pilih! Mau tidak dapat jatah sampai kita resmi menikah? Atau biarkan aku menyelesaikan janji pernikahan kita dan aku milikmu setelahnya?”

Koutarou serta merta melepas pelukannya. Tetsurou memberikan cengiran terbaiknya. “Jadi?” tanyanya lagi.

Koutarou mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu melipat tangannya. “Yang kedua!” jawabnya ketus.

Tetsurou menepuk-nepuk kepala Koutarou. “Yosh … yosh … anak baik. Tunggu di sini sebentar ya?’’ lalu dikecupnya pipi Koutarou yang sedikit menggembung gara-gara yang bersangkutan tengah merajuk.

Koutarou mendadak jadi jinak. Senyum-senyum sendiri setelah pipinya dikecup Tetsurou. Tetsurou menyelesaikan draftnya lalu meletakkan pena yang digunakannya.

“Bersabar sedikit tidak buruk kan, Kou?”

Koutarou segera memeluk erat Tetsurou. “Aku cinta kamu, Tetsu!”

Tetsurou mengangguk. “Aku tahu.”  
Koutarou menarik draft yang diselesaikan Tetsurou. “Kalau begini sepertinya aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik!”

“Nah begitu dong! Itu baru Bokuto Koutarou!”

“Kau juga ‘Bokuto’, Tetsu. Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan itu sejak sekarang.”

“Ah, benar juga.”

Keduanya tersenyum. Lalu entah siapa yang memulai, tapi ciuman tanda perjanjian itu dimateraikan telah terjadi tanpa jemu. Seolah kata-kata cinta tak lagi bisa mengungkapkan betapa dalamnya afeksi yang mereka miliki.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic. This is the 1st time i wrote BoKuroo fanfic's in a real romantic way. Hope they aren't too OOC. Can't help but i just know that they are so cute. (Btw, this work is not betaed and edited, blame to my awful connection, i only hope i can fix it later).
> 
> Well, see you on the next fics.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
